Zootopia: The ZSF
by stevenuniversefanz37
Summary: Two weeks since the disappearance off the missing mammals, and the ZPD is not any closer to cracking the case. So the ZSF decides to send their top agent to help the ZPD crack the case.
1. Chapter 1

*accessing ZSF agent file*

Name: Aiden "ace" wolfing

Age: 26

Species: Arctic Grey Wolf

Parents: classified

Sibling(s): classified

Eye color: chocolate- amber

Height: 6'0

Weight: 120 lbs.

Rank: classified

*logging out*

ZSF HQ

I was filing the last of the paper work for the last perp I had caught as I stored it away in my desk. I stood up as I prepared to leave as I was walking out when I heard my phone ring as I went back to my desk to answer it.

"Hello." I say as I wait for a reply.

"Mr. wolfing, I need to see you in my office immediately." My boss says, as I sigh in my mind wondering what I've done to get in trouble.

"On my way up, sir." I say as I hang up my phone.

I made my way out of my office and to the elevator at the end of the hall, as I pressed the up button and waited for a few seconds as the doors opened, and I stepped on as I pressed the button for the 40th floor. As I stood with my back to the wall as the elevator went up it took about a minute for the elevator to reach the 40th floor as the doors opened, and I stepped out and took a left as I walked to the office at the end of the hall and knocked.

"Come in." I hear a voice say as I open the door and walk in and close it again as my boss looks at me as he gestures for me to sit down, as I nod and sit down.

"Mr. Wolfing, are you aware of the disappearances of mammals from Zootopia, from Sahara Square to the Rainforest District?" My boss asks, as I nod.

"Yes sir, I have several agents in all sectors of Zootopia, they all reported the disappearances starting at -least a week ago." I say, as he nodded.

"Did they tell you the names of the Mammals missing, and their names?" My boss asked, as I nod again.

"Yes sir, an Otter by the name of Emit Otterton, a Grizzly Bear by the name Barry Dicaprio, and a Leopard by the name of Stephanie Stalkinew, and a few others but until I hear back from my agents I do not know more sir." I say as he nods, as he contemplates.

"Sir, if I may do you suspect foul play. Sir?" I ask, though I think I already know his answer.

"Yes, I do. That's why I called you in here I'm sending you to Zootopia." my boss says, as I look at him in shock.

"Zootopia, sir." I say as he nods and pulls out a file and puts it on his desk, as he slides it toward me as I open it. I find a ticket to Zootopia and a photo of an apartment, as well as keys to said apartment as well as information for a Chief Bogo at ZPD Precinct One. I look at my boss for some clarification.

"The ticket is for the first train to Zootopia, the photo and the key are for the apartment there, because you are going to be staying there a while and your personal items will be shipped to the apartment, and the information in the file is for your meeting with the Chief of Precinct One only." My boss says, as I nod and stand up as I turn to leave his voice calls me back once again.

"I suggest packing your ZSF uniform, armor, and weapons, except the gun you carry on your hip. Your train leaves in two hours." My boss says as I nod once more and leave his office. As I walk back to the elevator I make my way back down to my office as I grab my duffel bag, as I grab my holster my gun and my ammo, as I put them in my duffel as well as the file as I sling it over my shoulder. I flick off the lights in my office I decide I need to leave someone in charge

"BEARONSKI, FRONT AND CENTER." I yell as a big Grizzly comes out of one of the rooms further down the hall.

"Yes, sir." Bearonski says, doing a salute.

"At ease soldier, I'm heading off on a solo mission, so I'm leaving you in charge until I return." I say, as he once again salutes, and looks at me for dismissal.

"Dismissed." I say, as he returns to the room he came from, as I proceed back to the elevator as I head down to the locker room as I once again step off the elevator, as I walk into the locker room.

I set my duffel bag on the bench as I open my locker, and took out my holster and my gun and ammo as I set them on the bench, I grab my civilian clothes from my locker as I remove my armor as I place it in my duffel, as I remove the rest of my uniform and place it in my duffel with my boots. I pull on my jeans as I put on my shoes, as I grab my holster and hook it around my hip, as I grab my gun and check the cartridge. I see its loaded with Tranquilizer darts as I slide the clip back in as I holster it, I take the time to place extra ammo in the pouch as well as real bullets, as I also put extra ammo in my duffel. As I put on my shirt as I stand up, I finally zip up my duffel I grab my leather jacket from my locker as well as my sun glasses, as I put them on I grab my duffel and sling it over my shoulder, as I look at my watch I still had thirty minutes before my train leaves, so I decided to leave.

Train Station

I had made it with twenty minutes to spare mostly because HQ was about a mile from the station, I walked up to the Ticket Taker and handed him my ticket, as he took it and allowed me to pass.

As I entered the station, I saw a few things and the station itself was not overly busy, so I still had a few minutes. I decided to get a snack I saw a little café I got a large coffee and a crescent which I ate as I walked back to the platform. I could see my train pulling in as I sipped my coffee, as I stepped on and took a seat at the window, and after a few minutes the train pulled out of the station heading for Zootopia. I pulled out my Z-Phone as I put in my earbuds and shuffled through my songs I stopped on a song by AZ/DZ 'Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap' as I let the song play as I waited to enter Zootopia.

Zootopia

My train had had finally arrived at Zootopia Station as the doors opened I stepped out, and I made my way out of the station and into the busy streets of Sahara Square it was lively that's for sure. I decided the first order of business would be to find my apartment for the time being.

I walked down the street for a while until I came upon a Rabbit Meter Maid and a Fox talking. I decided to get a little closer seeing how I blend in quite well, I tuned up my hearing as I listened to their conversation.

"Well I stood up for you, and you lied to me. You liar." The Rabbit said with an angry tone.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart, and I'm not the liar. He is." The Fox says as he points to the right, I knew it was a trick, but the Bunny didn't so she looked where he pointed saw nothing and saw he was gone, but she turned her head he other way and saw a flicker of his tail, as he turned the corner as she raced off to catch him. I followed behind though still blending with the crowd, mostly because this was interesting, and I had found my apartment at least an 5 minutes ago.

I walk past a small café as I listened to their conversation once more, as the two walked. I walked as well.

"Alright 'slick' Nick you're under arrest." The Bunny says, although I guess I now have the Fox's name Nick.

"Really, for what?" Nick asks rhetorically.

"Gee I don't know. How about selling food without a permit, transporting un declared commerce across road lines, and false advertising." The Bunny says, as Nick pulls out a card and shoves it into her face.

"Permit, Receipt of Declared Commerce." Nick says as he puts the card back into his pocket, he may be a con mammal, but you can't argue with his thoroughness.

"And, I didn't falsely advertise anything. Take care." Nick says as they stop at a cross walk next to a Porcupine, and I stop a couple of feet behind them.

"you told the mouse those popsicle sticks were Red Wood." The Bunny yells, getting more frustrated.

"That's right, Red Wood with a space in the middle, Wood that is Red." Nick says as he places the popsicle stick in her paw, as the light changes as the Porcupine, Nick and Myself start to walk, but the Bunny stays there.

"You can't touch me Carrots, I've been doing this since I was born." Nick says as he continues to walk as I'm just a few feet ahead, as the herd splits because of the Porcupine. Nick is directly behind me I hear the Bunny step into the crosswalk to chase after Nick.

"You're gonna want to refrain from calling me Carrots. "The Rabbit says as she follows.

"My bad, I just naturally assumed you came from some little carrot choked Podunk." Nick says as we reach the end of the crosswalk as the Porcupine walked off. I kind of stayed there until they passed.

"Uh no, Podunk is in Deerbrooke County and I grew up in Bunny Burrow." The Rabbit says as Nick steals a Blueberry and eats it while the stand owner was none the wiser.

" Tell me if this story sounds familiar, naïve little hick with good grades and big ideas decides hey look at me I'm gonna move to Zootopia where Predators and Prey live in harmony and sing Kumbaya. Only to find, whoopsie we don't all get along, and that dream of becoming a big city Cop double whoopsie, she's a Meter Maid, and whoopsie number threesie no one cares about her or her dreams, and soon enough those dreams die, and our Bunny sinks into emotional and literal squalor." Nick says as he ducks into an alleyway with the Bunny following, as I slowly follow them at a distance as I hear Nick continue.

"Living in a box under a bridge 'till finally she has no choice, but to go back home with that cute fuzzy wuzzy little tail between her legs to become you're from Bunny Burrow you said, so how about a Carrot Farmer." Nick says as he steps out.

"That, about right?" Nick asks as the Bunny runs after him, as I step out as well I see a small store. I quickly make my way over to it while keeping an eye on the duo as the Bunny barely avoids being squished by a Rhino, as I hear Nick speak again as he walks away.

"Careful, wont just be your dreams getting crushed." Nick says as the Bunny rushes to catch him.

"Hey! Hey no one tells me what I can or can't be, especially not some jerk who never had the guts to try to be anything more than then a popsicle hustler." The Bunny yells as Nick finally stops as he leans down.

"Alright look, everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want, well you can't. You can only be what you are. Sly Fox, Dumb Bunny." Nick says gesturing to himself, and then to the Bunny.

"I am NOT a Dumb Bunny." She says as she sinks into wet cement.

"Right and that's not wet cement." Nick says as he walks around, as she tries to get out.

"You'll never be a real cop. You're a cute Meter Maid though, maybe a supervisor one day. Hang in there." Nick says as he disappears behind a car, as I watch as the Bunny struggle to get out. I turn to the shop owner.

"Do you happen to have a towel?" I ask as the shop owner nods and grabs a clean towel from the shelf, and hands it to me as I hand him five dollars. As I wave goodbye as I walk over to the struggling Officer

"Would you like some help ma'am?" I ask as she looks at me, before looking down.

"No, I got it." She says as I raise an eyebrow giving her my 'really' look, as she tries to pull her feet out before she sighs and looks at me.

"I could use a little help." She finally admits, as I see her ears turn a bright red, as I look at the situation I find that the only way I'm going to get her out is if I pick her up.

"Well the only way I'm going to get you out of there, is if I pick you up." I say as she looks at me with a 'shocked that I would suggest' that expression.

"It's the only way to get you out, and all I'm asking is for your permission to pick you up." I say as I see the bright red to return to her ears, as she closes her eyes and breaths in and out slowly.

"Okay you may pick me up." She says as I kneel down, and place my hands on her waist as I carefully lift her up mostly because I don't want to hurt her, and I'm not sure how much the concrete set already as I gently pull her out, and set her on the sidewalk as she opens her eyes as she looks around as she finds herself on the sidewalk, as she looks up at me as she smiles brightly.

"Thank you." She says as I nod as I grab the towel from my duffel and hand it to her, as she looks at me in surprise.

"To wipe the concrete off your feet, a lot of people don't respect an Officer who walks around with dirty feet." I say as she takes the towel and starts to clean her feet as I walk over to the beaver foreman, and I hand him some money for the damages as I walk over to the Rabbit as I see her finish cleaning her feet as she stands up as she grabs the towel.

"All clean now?" I ask as she jumps slightly, as she turns to me.

"Yes, but how did you sneak up on me when I could hear you a mile away." She says as I see a blush appear on her face. It was cute.

"Lots of practice." I say as she hands me the towel as I take it and walk over to the trash can and toss it in, as I return to her.

"I had better go make it up to the Construction Beavers." She says as I stop her.

"I already took care of it." I say as I see a smile come across her lips.

"Well, thank you again." She said as I nod.

"Shall I walk you back to your vehicle." I ask as she politely denies my offer as I nod once more, before walking away as I hear her fast footsteps as she matches my pace as I look down.

"You never did tell me your name." She said, as I look at her for a brief second.

"Wolfing." I say as I see a smile on her lips.

"I take it you're not from, here are you?" She asks as I nod.

"Just outside Zootopia." I say as she nods as she steps in front of me, as I stop.

"Well, let Zootopia's first Rabbit Officer welcome you to Zootopia." She says extending her paw.

'First Bunny Officer. This must be Judy Hopps, I read her file good marks on her record.' I think as I shake her paw.

"Nice to meet you." I say as we release from the hand shake.

"I have to get going." I say, as she nods.

"Alright, see you later." She says as she rushes off to get back to her vehicle, as I walk to my apartment.

My Apartment

It took me a about 30 minutes to get to my Apartment I saw a Black Mustang as I arrived at the complex. I walked past the desk, and up the stairs apparently my apartment is on the second floor.

I approached my door I took the key out of my pocket, and inserted it in the lock and turned it as I heard the click, as I pushed the door open and walked in.

It was just a simple single bedroom apartment, full kitchen, full bathroom, and on the counter in the kitchen I saw two crates. I set my duffel down as I walked up to the crates, I carefully opened the first one I found another set of keys and a note.

 _'_ _I figured you could use some other mode of transportation instead of walking, the keys go to the Black Mustang downstairs.'_

 _E._

I set the note down as I pocket the keys, and I laugh.

'She always did have a soft spot for me.' I think as I return my attention to the first crate.

inside I found a brief case. I set it on the counter next to the crate and opened it up it was a Sniper Riffle and with it was a Legal Carry Permit, and a small note saying it is made of a material that won't be detected through metal scanners. I left it on the counter as I turned my attention to the second crate as I open it I find a device I'm very familiar with.

as I pull it out I find a note attached to it.

 _'_ _I found some of your old plans, and yes I can feel your anger that I went through your desk, but I saw some interesting plans, so I decided to make it for you._

 _Introducing the Hidden Dart Launcher comprised of your plans to use an air riffle just smaller and attached to a bracer. I also took the liberty to include three types of darts Sleep, Berserk, and Tranquilizer, all it takes to use is you load it with a dart turn the nob so it fills with air, and don't worry the nob is automatic once you turn it on it will turn itself off. To fire just flick your wrist upwards._

 _Have fun._

 _E._

I set the note aside, as I let out a sigh.

'She may have a soft spot for me, but she is snoopy to high heaven.' I think as I slip on the bracer, and it fits me perfectly.

I see a decoy dart I put it in the bracer and turned the nob. I could hear it silently fill up with air after a few seconds the nod turned itself, I aimed my forearm towards the wall and flicked my wrist upward and the dart went flying out and logged itself into the wall, as I walked over and grabbed it. I nodded satisfied as I walked back over to the crate and set the decoy dart down, and look back into the crate.

 _'_ _Another good thing is when she finds something that interests her, she definitely out does herself.' I think, as I see at least four communicators and another note._

 _'_ _In your plans I noticed one about communicators so… I took the liberty to make them as well. They can do anything form tell you the time, to also have tracking and other features. Including recorders._

 _Enjoy._

 _E._

I set the note down, and I find a smile sneak onto my muzzle.

'normally I would be mad, but she does create some interesting results.' I think as I see nothing else in the crate except a backpack, until I reach the bottom. I pull out a backpack and another note.

 _'_ _I thought you might need something to put your equipment in like your communicators, your extra darts and ammo, your sniper riffle and any other equipment I send you. I did it mostly because it would be weird if you had to carry around your duffle all the time._

 _Take care._

 _E._

I set the note down once more, as I grab the backpack and open it.

'Yeah, she is right. It would be weird if I walked around all the time with my duffle. I think I'll head her advice.' I think as I put the communicators, my extra ammo and darts, my sniper riffle as well as the file from my duffle as I zip up my backpack.

I look out my window it was night time, and I doubt that Chief Bogo will be there now, so I'll have to wait until morning. I walk to my room and collapse on my bed as I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Meeting the Chief

I woke up around 6am and I realized I fell asleep in what I wore yesterday. I quickly got out of my bed and I went to the bathroom, and quickly brushed my fur and teeth as I made my way out of the bathroom, and to my living room. I quickly grab my backpack and check its contents; my communicators, my extra ammo and my darts and the file. I quickly zip up the backpack and sling it over my shoulder as I grab my sunglasses from the counter and I put them on, and I grab my duffle as I walk out the door after locking it and I walk down the stairs past the desk and out the doors as. I walk to the trunk of the mustang as I put my duffle in, as I close the trunk as I walk over to the driver's side of the mustang. I could tell it was a complete custom job, I grabbed the key from my pocket and I opened the door and climbed in, as I closed the door I had only one thought.

'Complete custom job.' I think, before I even turn over the engine, I saw a note on the dashboard.

'Hey, I see you finally made it to your car, before you go I should tell you a few things as you probably noticed that the car is custom designed, it is a 2017 Mustang V6 Fastback. Now we need to go over some things for power and handling, and a few other things.

For power and handling your V6 has a 3.15 limited-slip rear axle, a 3.7L Ti-VCT V6 not to mention a 6-speed manual transmission.

For handling your V6 has a 12.5" front brake rotors with two piston calipers, as well as a 12.5" rear brake rotors with single piston caliper, as well as Advancetrac with electronic stability control, also independent rear suspension plus selectable effort electric power assist steering and vented 4-wheel disc brakes.

For wheels and tires your V6 has 17" sparkle silver painted aluminum wheel which also includes a tire inflator, and sealant kit. For the tires they are P235/55R17 A/S tires.

Now for the interior it is indeed full custom.

It has custom seating 2-way manual front passenger seat, 4-way adjustable front head restraints, 4-way manual drivers seat, 50/50 split fold rear seat, cloth front bucket seats also not to mention it has four seats, but you probably saw that.

Now for climate and entertainment; your car possesses an auto dimming rearview mirror, not to mention manual climate control. For entertainment it is equipped with a standard stereo and cd player, plus 6 speakers as well as SYNC, as well as two to four smart charging USB ports for your communicators, or your phone. I also took the liberty to install a Z-phone holder, so you could play music from there, and I also put some cd's in the glove compartment.

Comfort and Convenience; include a standard aluminum finish instrument cluster, cup holders, illuminated locking glove compartment, intelligent access with push button start via paw print scan, there was some options I took the liberty to install, like electronic locking center console, floor mats, remote start attached to your key, a reverse sensing system, and a spare wheel and tire.

Some things for the exterior' just basic lights and whippers and a rear window defroster.

Also, some things for safety' air bags including knee and side, rear view camera, not to mention a SOS post-crash alert system, and for security; you have illuminated entry, individual tire pressure monitoring perimeter alarm, remote keyless entry system included with your key, as well as Securelock Passive Anti- Theft System.

I also took the liberty to install some defenses, you see the red button on the dash encased in glass that button activates the defenses.

So, in other words I supped up a Hybrid Mustang, have fun with your new ride.

E.

I quickly stuff the note in my pocket, as I let a smile grace my muzzle.

'I know she's not used to customizing a car, but she did a fantastic job.' I think, as I turn the key as the engine starts up with a loud roar, as I shift to drive as I pull out and head toward the ZPD.

ZPD

I pulled into a spot in the parking lot of the ZPD. I stepped out of my car I grabbed my backpack, and my duffle from the trunk, and I slung it on as I closed my door and locked my car, as I walked up the steps of the ZPD and through the doors, and into a busy lobby with Officers walking around.

As soon as the door closed behind me I saw several officers stop to look at me. I saw a Tigress, a She- Cheetah, a She-Wolf, a She-Ocelot, and a She- Jaguar all looking at me with dreamy looks on their faces. I just sighed and shook my head as I took off my sunglasses, as I hung them on my shirt I looked at them I saw red on their faces.

'Great, now their blushing.' I think, as I once again shake my head, as I walk up to the desk I see a distracted Cheetah, he was quite busy eating donuts completely oblivious to me, until I clear my throat he finally looks up at me.

"Hi, what can I help you…" He trails off when he looks at my eyes.

'Not again.' I think, as I decide to get to the point.

"I'm here to see Chief Bogo." I say, as he finally comes back to reality.

"Oh, uh right. His office is just to the right." He says, as I nod and walk towards the office.

As I reach the office I knock, as I hear a firm voice.

"Come in." I hear as I open the door and step in and close the door, as the buffalo looks up at me.

"Chief Bogo?" I ask, as he nods suspiciously.

"Well since you know who I am, just who are you?" Chief Bogo asks, as I take my badge out of my pocket.

"My name is Aiden Wolfing of the ZSF." I say, as I put away my badge as he looks at me with slightly widened eyes.

"Why would an Agent of the ZSF be here?" Chief Bogo asks, as I take off my backpack and my duffle, as I set them on the chair at the wall as I reach inside, and I take out the file I place it on Chief Bogo's desk as he opens it.

"my boss suspects foul play was involved, so he assigned me here to help you with your case." I say, as Chief Bogo continues to study the file when the phone on his desk rings then he sets the file down and presses the speaker button.

"What is it Clawhauser?!" Chief Bogo yells, as I just sit down in the chair across from his desk.

"Chief I just wanted to let you know Officer Mchorn just called in a 10-31." Clawhauser says, as I hear Chief Bogo sigh.

"So?" He says, as he leans back in his chair.

"Well Officer Hopps just abandoned her post. and is currently chasing the Weasel through Little Rodentia." Clauhauser says, as I see Chief Bogo immediately sit up, and I saw his left eye twitching in anger, until he takes a deep breath.

"Thank you Clawhauser, let me know when she arrives." Chief Bogo says.

"Yes, sir." Clawhauser says, as the call ends as the Chief once again sits back in his chair as he grabs the file and finishes reading it, as he closes it and sets it down he looks at me.

"I'm going to need to use that chair for Officer Hopps." Chief bogo says, as I stand up and lean on his book shelf with my arms crossed, as the call finally came in.

"Sir, she's here." Clawhauser says, as Chief Bogo stands up, and walks to the door and opens it.

"HOPPS!" Chief Bogo yells, as he stands by the door as a very familiar Bunny Officer, as she waked in the room she jumped and situated herself in the chair, as chief bogo finally closed the door as Officer Hopps realized I was in the room.

"You." She says, at a loss for words as I nod.

"Hello again, Officer Hopps." I say, as Chief Bogo clears his throat, and pulls out a file.

"Officer Hopps, do you know why I called you in here?" Chief Bogo asks in a rhetorical sense, as Judy slightly shakes her head no, as Chief Bogo just sighs and opens the file.

"Abandoning your post, inciting a scurry, reckless endangerment of rodents, but to be fair you did stop a master criminal from stealing two dozen moldy onions." Chief Bogo says, as he grabs the bag and sets it on his desk with the bag open.

"Mm… hate to disagree with you, sir… but those aren't onions. Those are a crocus varietal… called Midicampum Holicithias. They're a class-C botanical, sir." Judy says, as I look at Chief Bogos face he looks clearly angry, and annoyed but I do know why Judy did it.

"Well I grew up in a family… where plant husbandry was kind of a thing." Judy says voice full of pride.

"Shut your tiny mouth now!" Chief Bogo yells.

"Sir, I got the bad guy. That's my job." Judy says, as I nod in agreement until I decide to interject.

"Chief Bogo, may I interject something?" I ask, as he leans back in his chair and sighs while he rubs his forehead.

"Fine." Chief Bogo says, as I nod.

"Thank you." I say, as I turn to Judy.

"I understand why you did what you did Officer Hopps. Chief, she was the only Officer in the area at the time of the robbery, thus making her the only one who could pursue the Weasel through Little Rodentia, mostly because I was in hear when Officer Mchorn called it in, and I don't really think you have any other Officers about Officer Hopps size who could pursue." I say as, Chief Bogo looks at me, as if contemplating my words as Judy looks to me as If I figured out 'why she did it.'

"Yes, but…" Chief Bogo says, before I cut him off.

"Need I say that the store owner personally asked her to stop the robbery, and she did." I say, as he looks slightly convinced as Judy looks at me with a 'how did you know that' expression, as I ignored it and continued.

"And finally, Chief she saved many lives, she stopped a female Shrew from being crushed by a Giant Donut, and when the Weasel tried to escape via rooftop he decided to topple the buildings, and Officer Hopps acted quickly, and stopped the buildings from toppling to which she quickly reset the buildings, and still caught the Weasel." I say, as the Chief once again is contemplating my words as Judy is once again giving me the 'how did you know that' stare, as the Chief cleared his throat bringing our attention back to him.

"While I agree you have valid points, her job is still putting tickets… on parked cars." Chief Bogo says, as the intercom goes off.

"Chief… um Mrs. Otterton's here to see you again." Clawhauser says, as Bogo presses the button.

"Not now." He says.

"Okay, I just didn't know… if you wanted to take it this time. She seems really upset." Clawhauser says, as the Chief presses the button more forcefully.

"NOT NOW!" Chief Bogo yells into the intercom, as Judy speaks up as Bogo looks at her with an angry expression.

"Sir… I don't want to be a Meter Maid… I want to be a real Cop." Judy begs, as Chief Bogo looks at her still with his angry expression.

"Do you think the Mayor asked me what I wanted when he assigned you to me." Chief Bogo says.

"But, sir…"

"Life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song, and your insipid dreams magically come true…so let it go." Chief Bogo says, as his door open as we all look towards the door to see who I assume is Mrs. Otterton, as she walked in.

"Chief Bogo please, five minutes of your time please." Mrs. Otterton begs, as she walks further into the room, as the door opened to reveal a panting and very tired Clawhauser.

"I'm sorry sir… I tried to stop her, she's super slippery… I gotta go sit down." Clawhauser gasps out, as he leaves Bogos office, as he stands up to address Mrs. Otterton.

"Ma'am as I told you were doing everything we can." Chief Bogo says, as she pulls out a photo out of her purse.

"My husband has been missing for ten days, his name is Emit Otterton." She says, as I see judy looking down at her with sadness.

"Yes, I know." Chief Bogo says, before being interrupted.

"He's a Florist, we have two beautiful children he would never just disappear." Mrs. Otterton says.

"Ma'am our detectives are very busy." Chief Bogo says, as I still see a look of sadness across Judy's face as well as Mrs. Otterton's.

"Please there's got to be someone to find my Emit. "Mrs. Otterton begs in all my years of being with the ZSF never has a case like this pulled so hard at my heart, as I heard Chief Bogo softening his voice.

"Mrs. Otterton." Chief Bogo says.

"I will find him." I hear Judy exclaim, as Chief Bogo, Mrs. Otterton, and I turn towards her. I see that she is now on the floor.

"Oh, thank you, bless you little Bunny." Mrs. Otterton says, as she hugs Judy as I see Bogo's angry expression, as Mrs. Otterton lets go and gives Judy the photo.

"Take this, find my Emit bring him home to me and my babies please." Mrs. Otterton says, as I could see the determination and slight happiness in Judy's eyes, as I decide to say something as I knelt.

"Mrs. Otterton, do you perhaps have another photo?" I ask as she slowly nods, and hands me another photo as I carefully take it.

"Mrs. Otterton Officer Hopps and I will do everything we can to find your husband and bring him back to his family." I say, as she rubs the tears from her eyes, as she gives me a hug while whispering in my ear.

"Thank you." She says as she lets go, as she stands back. I nod and stand up.

"Um… Mrs. Otterton, please wait out here." Chief Bogo says while gesturing out the door.

"Of course, oh thank you both so much." Mrs. Otterton says, as Chief Bogo says, as he starts to close the door.

"One second." Chief Bogo says, as he fully closes the door as I see him dip his head slightly.

"Your fired." He says, as he turns back to face Judy. I knew he wasn't talking about me because I don't work for the ZPD.

"What? Why?" Judy says, as she finished putting the photo in her pocket at the same time I finish putting my photo in the file, as I close it and place it back in my backpack. I zip it up and I turn my focus back to the conversation.

"Insubordination. Now I'm going to open this door, and your going to tell that Otter you're a former Meter Maid with delusions of grandeur who will not be taking the case." Chief Bogo says, as he reaches for the door handle until I stop him.

"Wait Chief Bogo, you can't fire her. She gave her word to Mrs. Otterton that she would find her husband, and I could tell that she is a Bunny of her word." I say, as I hear Bogo groan.

"You, I'm fine with taking up the Otterton case, because I know you were assigned here, but she is a former Meter Maid, and besides I already fired her." Chief Bogo says, as he once again reaches for the door handle.

"Chief even I know I can't do it alone, I'm going to need help with the case, and besides if you open the door you may not like what you see, because I'm getting the distinct scent of a Sheep." I say, as he pauses slightly before looking at me in the eye.

"I don't care." He says, as he swings the door open revealing a Sheep with glasses holding Mrs. Otterton's paws.

"I just heard Officer Hopps, and the other Officer are taking the case." The Sheep says, as I see a look of shock cross Bogo's face.

"Assistant Mayor Bellwether." Chief Bogo says, as Assistant Bellwether pulls out her phone, and begins texting.

"The Mammal Inclusion Initiatives really starting to pay off, Mayor Lionheart is just going to be so jazzed." She says, as she finishes her text having pure joy evident on her face.

"No, No, let's not tell the Mayor just yet." Chief Bogo pleads.

"And I sent, and it is done, so I did do that, alright well id say the case is in good hands us little guys really need to stick together." Assistant Bellwether says, as she holds Judy's paws in hers.

I couldn't help but think on what she said 'us little guys really need to stick together' thankfully I had my communicator recording the entire conversation. I would have to review that phrase later as I looked back to the scene in front of me.

"Like glue." Judy says, as bellwether laughs.

"Good one, yeah just call me if you ever need anything okay. You've always got a friend in me at city hall Judy. Alright bye-bye." Assistant Bellwether says, as she and Mrs. Otterton leave, as Bogo closes the door Judy calls out.

"Thank, you ma'am." Judy says, as Bogo fully closes the door as I turn my attention to Bogo, and Judy as Bogo sighs in frustration, as Judy leans in anticipation.

"I will give you 48 hours." Bogo says, as he fully turns to Judy as she jumps in the air.

"YES!"

"That's two days to find Emmitt Otterton." Chief Bogo says, as he briefly looks at me.

"And you Mr. Wolfing, you were right I didn't like what I saw, and I know you are not with the ZPD, so I will not give you the 48 hours like Officer Hopps." He says, as he turns back to Judy.

"But you strike out, you resign." Chief Bogo says.

"Oh." Judy says, as her ears quickly flatten against her head, now fully realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Okay, deal." Judy answers with slight hesitation.

"Splendid." Chief Bogo says, as he leans in with a wide smile on his face, as he looks at both of us.

"Clawhauser will give you the complete case file." Chief Bogo says, as he opens the door gesturing us both out of his office, as Judy exits I sling on my backpack and grab my duffle and walk out, as Chief Bogo closes the door. I only get a few steps before I'm confronted by Judy. I see the stern look on her face.

"We need to talk about a few things." She says, as I nod and set my duffle down.

"Sure." I say, as she exhales.

"Okay first things first, how did you know I was the only Officer in the area, and how did you know about the pursuit." Judy asks.

"Well the for the first part, I can tell you that in my line of work I have informants spread throughout Zootopia, and one of them in Sahara Square reported it to me, and for your second question I was in Bogo's office when Clawhauser called it in." I say, as she nods.

"Okay then, how did you know about the store owner asking me to catch the thief." She asks, as she places a paw on her hip, as I just chuckle, and I grab my duffle and begin moving down the hallway, as she matches my slow stride.

"The answer to that question is the same as the first, sweetheart." I say, as I hear her breath hitch until she took a deep breath and continued.

"Okay, how did you know I saved a life, and how did you know about me stopping the toppling buildings and catching the Weasel." She asks, as I saw a small smirk, but I just returned it.

"Again, I have contacts all around Zootopia, and that includes Little Rodentia. They sent me the report, and, in all honesty, I was impressed." I say as, I see her ears turn a bright pink.

"And the part about you catching the Weasel. I saw you roll him in on Bogos monitor." I say.

"Any more questions?" I ask, as I see were nearing the end of the hall.

"Two actually. first why did you ask Mrs. Otterton for a photo, as well and why are you so interested in finding Emmitt Otterton." She asks.

"Where I'm from my superiors sent me here to solve the missing mammals case that neither Bogo, or the entirety of the ZPD haven't cracked in two weeks." I say.

"And number two, why did Bogo say you were assigned here?" Judy asks, as I look at her eyes showing genuine curiosity, as I stop in my tracks as I turn to face her. I set my duffle down and kneel to her height.

"Tell you what Judy, how about I introduce myself fully and vice versa and we'll see where it goes from there." I say, as I see a look of shock cross her face that I knew her name.

"Okay." She says hesitantly, as I stick out my paw.

"Hello Judy, my name is Aiden Wolfing." I say, as she slowly shakes my paw, before releasing.

"Officer Judy Hopps of ZPD, where do you work?" Judy asks, as I smile at her.

"I'm an Agent of the ZSF." I say, as I see her eyes widen in shock.

"You're a ZSF Agent." She practically yells, as I nod.

"Anything else you want to know?" I ask, as she puts her paw to her chin in contemplation.

"There is, when Bogo gave me the 48 hours he said you didn't have to follow it, because you work with the ZSF. Does that mean your not on a time crunch?" Judy asks, as I pick up my duffle and begin walking again as she follows.

"Well since I'm not a member of the ZPD, and you made the deal with Bogo for 48 hours. I'm normally not, but this time I am." I say, as she looks at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Judy asks.

"Well since were going to be working together on this case, and normally my superiors don't give me timeframes. I might as well give myself the same terms too." I say, as I see a small smile, and some slight confusion.

"Why would you do that?" Judy asks.

"Well in all honesty. I admire that your wiling to do this for Mrs. Otterton, and for me it's the same but it's more of a respect thing for me. If the person is given a case with terms I condition myself to those terms as well. If I'm on that mission with them does that make sense?" I ask, as she nods as we find ourselves in the lobby. I turn to Judy.

"Is there a locker room, I need to change into my uniform." I say, as Judy nods and points to the left, as I look over in that direction. I see to doors for the locker rooms.

"It should be empty, everyone is either patrolling or their assigned other assignments. I'm going to go talk to Clawhauser." Judy say, as I nod and head towards the locker room and I walk in I set my duffle on the bench, as I remove my uniform and armor, as I set them on the bench next to my bag as I remove the gun holster attached to my hip, and set it aside with my armor as well as my boots, as I remove my shoes. I place them in the bag I remove my blue jeans and put on my form fitting pants, as my uniform was specifically designed for me, after I buttoned up my pants. I removed my jacket, and my shirt and my necklace, as I place my jeans my shirt and my jacket in my duffle, but I leave my necklace and a set of ironically enough dog tags out, as I slip on my form fitting shirt and button it up. I put my necklace and my dog tags on.

I grab my armor next. I put my vest on over my shirt and I tie it, so it fits snug and has no chance of moving around. It also has in all yellow capital letters ZSF on the upper left breast of my vest it is lightweight, but very durable and strong. I grabbed my kneepads and tied them snug, then my elbow pads the thing about my kneepads and elbow pads they are custom, they do have the reinforced caps, but they are flexible enough to allow me to use my full mobility, and finally I grabbed my boots and put them on then tied them up and I stood up with my boots they made me look taller than I actually was. I zipped up my duffle and slung my backpack and I grabbed my holster and returned it to my hip. I decided to quickly check over my gun after I was satisfied I returned my gun to the holster, I grabbed my medium sized combat knife and attached it around my left calf, after looking over myself. I grabbed my duffle and placed had my sunglasses hanging on my vest along with my necklace and my tags. I walked out of the locker room and I made my way over to Clawhauser and Judy. I noticed some female officers looking at as if checking me out, then I saw a Tigress approach me. I could tell by how she was walking and fidgeting she was nervous, until she stood in front of me.

"Uh… h-hi." She says, stuttering slightly.

"Hi I'm Aiden." I say, as I see her grow more nervous.

"I-I-I'm S-Sarah F-Fangmeyer." Sarah says, as her stuttering becomes more pronounced.

"Nice to meet you Sarah, If I may say I think you look beautiful." I say, as I see her blush and rub her left arm.

"T-thanks can I ask you I-if you would l-like to get a c-cup of coffee s-sometime." Sarah says, as I can't help, but find that this situation was very cute.

"Sure, though it might have to wait until after I finish my current case." I say, as I see her face brighten, as she hugs me tightly. I felt myself blush slightly, before she let go.

"That's right, you're working with Judy on the Missing Mammal case." Sarah said, as I nod and gave her my number, before I walked to Clawhauser and Judy, but I stopped to look at Sarah with a smile.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart." I say, as I see her blush before she slightly stumbles back into the break room, as I resume my walk to Judy and Clawhauser.

I saw Judy looking over the file, and Clawhauer with a donut and a soda in his paws, when I got close enough I could hear what they were saying.

"Yikes, that is the smallest case file I've ever seen leads none, witnesses none, and you're not in the computer system yet so resources none… oh, ho I hope you didn't stake your career on this one." Clawhauser says, as I step forward.

"Well, that's not entirely true." I say, as they both look at me with their mouths hanging open.

"What." I ask, as they shake their heads, and close their mouths.

"Nothing, you just really look good in that." Judy says, as I see a blush on her cheeks.

"But what did you mean, that's not entirely true?" Clawhauser asks.

"Well this officially this is a joint operation Judy may not have resources right now, but I do, so find anything yet Judy?" I ask, as Judy clears her mind and focuses on the last known sighting, as the picture was hard to see, and it didn't help that Clawhauser kept slurping his soda even though the bottle was empty. I was about to do something about it, but Judy beat me to it.

"Can I just borrow…thank you." Judy says, as she looks through Clawhauser's bottle and around the picture.

"Find anything fluff?" I ask, as she continues to look at the picture.

"Actually, I think I do." Judy says.

"Pawpsicle." Judy says.

"The murder weapon." Clawhauser adds.

"Get your Pawpsicle." Judy says, looking away from the picture.

"What does that mean?" Clawhauser asks.

"It means we have a lead." Judy says.

"Mind if I look?" I ask, as she hands me the bottle and point to a specific spot in the picture, as I put the bottle to my eye and looked at the spot. I got a smile as I set the bottle down.

"What's with the smile." Judy asks, as I just kept on smiling.

"This tail belongs to one Nicholas wilde, who just so happens to be one of the mammals the ZSF keeps tabs on, and I know Nick and he isn't just going to help us, so there is only one thing we can do." I say.

"Which is?" Judy asks, as my smile grew bigger.

"We hustle the hustler, but we'll need evidence to even get him to help us. Thankfully I have a very trustworthy source at the ZSF to help us out, Ben do you think you could make a copy of the file for mine." I ask, as he nods as I walk off a ways. I took out my communicator and dialed the number as I held my phone to my ear as it rang a few times before the person I was trying to reach answered.

"Hello?" The mammal answered.

"Hey E. can you put me through to G. its urgent." I say, as I wait for a response.

"Alright, I'll put you through, oh and before I put you through I have your next round of equipment already at your apartment, so you can get it later." E. said, as I laugh.

"You know I love you right." I say, as I hear her giggle.

"Do I know that. Yes, yes, I do know that, alright I'm putting you through now." E. says, before I hear another ring tone, before also being picked up.

"Hello?" The voice, says clearly a male.

"G. its Aiden, I need some information. It's for the missing mammals case." I say.

"On who?" G. asks.

"On one Nicholas wilde, so I need tax records and sending his file wouldn't hurt either." I say, as I hear typing on the other end.

"Alright, I sent the information to your phone. Good luck Aiden." G. says, before the line goes dead, as I too hang up and look at the file on my phone. I decided to go to the tax information first, because nick was a con mammal, so I knew he wouldn't be doing taxes and I was right. When I saw the information, I was extremely happy as I went back over to Judy.

"So, did you get the information?" Judy asks, as the smile didn't leave my muzzle.

"Better then that. I believe I just got a reason for Nick to help us." I say, as Ben comes back.

"Really, what?" Judy asks, excitement clear in her eyes.

"How does Felony Tax Evasion sound to you?" I say, as I saw Judy's eyes go twice as wide.

"Where did you get that information?" Judy asks.

"Well, you know how the ZSF is a government organization. Well we keep records and tabs on everyone in Zootopia." I say Judy's and Ben's eyes go wide.

"Relax its only for people who are of extreme interest." I say, as they come to realize that the government doesn't spy on them.

They do, they really do, but I'm not going to tell them that it would just make them paranoid.

"You got the copy, right?" I ask, as Ben nods, and hands me the copy. I quickly place it in the file in my backpack.

"Do you have a USB cable, so I can print off the information." I ask, as ben waves me back behind the desk as he hands me the cable, as I attach it to my communicator, and the other end to the computer as I quickly printed off the Tax Evasion papers. I told Ben to grab the Otterton file, as he handed it to me, I placed the new information in the file, and handed it back to Judy

"I think its time we hit the streets." I say, as Judy nodded as we head out. I stopped at my car and I saw Judy walk toward the stupid buggy. Yeah, I wasn't going to let her ride in that it's embarrassing for her.

"Judy were going to take my car." I say, as Judy turns around, as she sees me pointing to my car as she looks confused.

"Why aren't we taking mine?" Judy asks, as she walks towards the passenger side of my car as I do the same.

"Because I can tell it's embarrassing, and humiliating for you, plus I won't fit." I say, as she nods as I open the door for her.

"Such a GentleWolf." Judy says, as she gets in as I close the door behind her. I walked over to the trunk and I put my duffle and my backpack in and closed it then I walked to the drivers side I saw Sarah walking by. I saw she looked at me as I waved, and she waved back as I opened my door and climbed in and closed the door, I turned I saw a sly smile on her muzzle as I looked at her with a confused face.

"What?" I ask, as her smile increased.

"Don't think I didn't see what went on with you and Sarah back in the lobby." Judy says, as I sigh.

"Observant bunny." I say.

"Oblivious wolf." Judy retorts teasingly.

"Do you want to know some features of my car?" I ask, as she nods.

"Sure, the seat is very comfortable; much more than the ones on the buggy." Judy says, as I give a smile.

"Well I'll tell you a few things, my car mostly has standard stereo, cd player, with 6 speakers, it also has four smart charging USB cables, so you can charge your phone now if you need." I say, as she grabs one of the cables and plugs her phone in.

"Anything else?" Judy asks.

"It also has a Z-phone holder, so I can play music that way, and this." I say, as I place my paw on the panel as it started its scan.

"Identity confirmed, welcome Aiden." The computer says, as the engine started as I pulled out of the spot as we hit the road.

"But seriously "Ace" I saw what was going on with you and Sarah, and just so you know she's the daughter of senior Officer Jacob Fangmeyer." Judy says, as I laugh.

"What's so funny?" Judy asks.

"You called me ace." I say, as I continue laughing, but still watching the road.

"So?" Judy asks.

"That's my nickname at the ZSF and thank you for telling me about Sarah." I say, as I hear Judy laugh.

"Your welcome, so should we go find our Fox?" Judy asks, as I nod

"Yeah, but first I have to get some new equipment at my apartment first." I say, as Judy nods.

"How far is your apartment?" Judy asks, as I go when the light turns green.

"Not far, it's actually a couple of blocks from the Precinct." I say, as I pull into a parking spot and shut off the car. I walk around to the passenger side as I open the door.

"You may want to come in, I'm not sure how much new equipment I got in my apartment." I say, as Judy nods and unbuckles herself and hops out of the car, as I close the door and lock it as we walk towards the door to the lobby of my apartment I open the door for her.

"Such a Gentlewolf." Judy says, as she walks through the door as we walk up the stairs, as we approach my apartment. I unlock the door as Judy walks in first followed by me as I close the door, as I look at the surprised shock on her face.

"Your apartment is huge." Judy yells, as I see the crate over on the counter as I walk over to It.

"It's not that big" I say, as Judy looks at me unbelievingly.

"Are you kidding? It's bigger than my apartment." Judy exclaims, as I chuckle.

"You can look around If you want, just don't go in my room." I say, as I hear feet shuffling as I pry the lid off.

"So which room is yours?" Judy asks, as I turn to face her as I lean on the counter.

"It's the one with the closed door." I say as Judy nods, and walks down the hall. I wait for her to finish her tour when I got a question I didn't expect.

"Hey Ace, can I use your bathroom really quick?" Judy askes, from down the hall.

"Sure fluff, thankfully the ZSF included a bunny sized toilet." I say to myself, as I hear the door close, so I wait for a few minutes when I heard the door open, and the toilet flush as Judy walked out into my kitchen, as I looked at her with a smirk on my muzzle.

"Did you wash your paws?" I ask in a joking manner, but she didn't respond either because she knew I was joking or she didn't care, but thankfully after a few moments she answered.

"Yes, dad." Judy says in a sarcastic tone while holding up her paws.

"Wanna check?" Judy asked, with a sly smile knowing I wouldn't do it.

"No thanks, so want to see my new equipment?" I ask gesturing to the crate behind me.

"Sure." Judy says, as she hops up onto the counter, as I turn back to the counter as I reach into the crate I pull out a set of gloves. I quickly put them on as I hand the note to Judy.

"Can you please read that for me?" I ask, as she smiles.

"Well since you did ask me nicely, but I don't know if I should I mean you did ask me if I washed my paws." Judy says in a joking tone from earlier when I made fun of her.

"Aw come on fluff, please?" I beg. I really want to know what these gloves are.

"Say your sorry Ace, then I'll read it." Judy says, as she takes out a carrot shaped pen.

"Alright fluff you win. Judy I'm sorry for making fun of you." I say, as she clicks the button as I hear a recorder rewinding.

'Judy I'm sorry for making fun of you.' I hear my own voice, as I look at Judy in shock as I see her smirk. I narrow my eyes.

"Don't worry Ace, I'll erase it after we solve the case." Judy says, as she puts the carrot pen away.

"Cruel bunny." I say, as I glare at her.

"Sorrowful wolf." Judy says still smirking, as she clears her throat and reads.

'I thought you could use some more equipment for your case, and judging by the call you now have a partner assigned to you.

Congrats.

What you will find in the crate as you have guessed is a pair of gloves which you probably put on now, they are what I call Hatch SP100 defender II /w steel shot in the knuckles and adjustable wrist strap.

The next is a few pairs of extra strong Pawcuffs we named them Max-cuffs.

The next two items are somewhat related the first is a ASP collapsible black nickel sentry baton / w strike force grip, the next is a tactical fire hood with small face opening.

The fourth item is another hunting/combat knife.

You will find two more items in the crate both are designed after a couple of your plans. The first is from the plan you created dubbed Flashbang by you, but we are calling it Brite Strike.

The final piece of equipment is a small series of small drones you can use for surveillance, to record evidence in places you can't reach.

Have fun on your case.

E.

Judy set the note down, as I had just finished putting my new equipment in their places the cuffs on my belt, as well as the baton, I put the mask in my pocket, as well as the drones, I placed the new knife on my other leg as I look at Judy with a smile.

"Ready to hunt our Fox?" I ask, as Judy nods as we leave my apartment and back down to my car. I sent a text to E. saying that we'll be moving around, she sent back that I should text her my location and she'll send my equipment there, and she said that if we go to locations my car can't that she'll make some modifications to my car, if I'm not using it, so I texted back a quick 'thank you' as we were driving to find Nick Wilde, Judy asked a question.

"Hey Ace, who is E." Judy askes, as I briefly turn to her before turning my attention to the road.

"She's one of my main contacts back at Headquarters, and she is a mechanical genius, she actually made my equipment." I say, as we rode in silence as I saw our target, I nudged Judy letting her know we found him.


	3. The Hustle and the Club

After I spotted Nick I let Judy know that we found him, so we drove alongside Nick who was pushing a Pink Stroller?

Weird.

Anyway, Judy said she wanted to talk to him, so I rolled down the window.

"Hi, hello. It's me again." Judy says, as Nick looks at her in brief surprise before donning his half-lidded smirk from when I saw him the first time.

"Hey, its Officer Toot Toot." Nick says as I let out a snort, as Judy quickly glares at me before returning her attention to Nick.

"No, actually its Officer Hopps, and I'm here to ask you some questions about a case." Judy says as she pulls out her **** ** _Recording_** Carrot Pen that I got so well acquainted with earlier, as well as her notepad.

"What happened Meter Maid did someone steal a traffic cone, it wasn't me." Nick say as he starts walking away as Judy pulls her head inside, as I nod and accelerate a little and pull in front of Nick and his stroller with my lights on as Nick comes to a full stop, as Judy and I get out. I walk to the wall of the alley and just lean against it.

"Hey Carrots, your going to wake the baby, and I got to get to work." Nick says, as he starts to walk away until Judy moves in his way.

"This is important, sir. I think your ten dollars' worth of Pawpsicles can wait." Judy says holding out her pen.

"Ha. I make 200 bucks a day Fluff, 365 days a year since I was twelve, and time is money now hop along." nick says as I think about what happened so far, then it hit me.

My plan was to out hustle Nick into helping Judy and I, and Judy that sometimes annoyingly clever Bunny was setting him up and recording what he said with her pen.

What did Nick say 200 bucks a day 365 days a year since he was 12. That comes to 1,460,000. Yeesh he's going to be in for a big surprise when we tell him about his Felony Tax Evasion.

"Please just look at the picture, you sold Mr. Otterton right. Do you know him?" Judy asks holding up the picture of Mr. Otterton.

"I know everybody, and I also know that somewhere there's a toy store missing its stuffed animal, so why don't you get back to your box." Nick says as I see Judy's smile fall, but she quickly picks herself back up.

"Fine. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Judy says as I didn't even see her move before I saw a boot on the wheel of the stroller, as Nick and I look down in shock.

"Did you just boot my stroller?" Nick asks as I see my trunk open, as I glare at Judy, and normally I would be angry, but I couldn't help but find this situation to be incredibly funny.

"Nicholas Wilde, you are under arrest." Judy says.

"Huh. For what huwting your fewwings." Nick cooed like a baby, as Judy looks at me, as I nod.

"Felony Tax Evasion." Judy and I say in unison and the result was hilarious, the smirk on Nicks muzzle fell into a 'Oh crap' expression, as I decided to speak up.

"What was it you said Nick 200 dollars a day, 365 days a year since you were 12, and if I did my math correctly that comes to 1,460,000. Am I correct Judy?" I ask.

"Yes, that would be 2 times 20 which would be 1,460,000 I think. I mean I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying, anyway according to your tax forms you reported let me see here zero. Unfortunately lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time." Judy says, as she closes the file.

"Well its my word against both of yours." Nick says crossing his arms, as Judy rewinds the recording with a smile on her muzzle, as Nick hears his own voice.

Yeah, I've been on the receiving end of that pen; she still has my recording of my begging apology on there, and what's worse she won't erase it until after the case.

"Actually, it's your word against yours and if you want this pen your going to help us find this poor missing Otter, or the only place you'll be selling Pawpsicles is the prison cafeteria. It's called a hustle sweetheart." Judy says as she sticks out her hip while he looks between Judy, and me before settling on me with a new smirk on his muzzle.

"I don't believe we met yet Officer Wolfie." Nick says with a smirk, as I just glare at him.

"Don't call me Wolfie, Nick." I say, as I walk a little closer to him.

"Why don't you take a closer look." I say as I point to the top left of my vest, as he briefly looks down, before his eyes widen as I just smile at him.

"That's right Nick I'm a Federal Officer. I could just take you in right now, or you could help us." I say as I look at the stroller with a smile.

"And I'm guessing Finnick's in there." I say as I point to the stroller as his eyes widen, as I hear laughing from inside as I lean back onto the wall.

"They hustled you." Finnick say as he lifts the visor as he stands up and stands on the bar, all the while laughing with Nick giving him an unamused expression.

"They hustled you good." Finnick says as he faces Nick as he grabs his tie, as nick continues to look at him still holding his unamused expression.

"You're a Cop now Nick, you gonna need one of these." Finnick says as he slaps the sticker onto Nicks shirt, before walking off into the alley.

"Have fun working for the Fuzz." Finnick says as he looks at me, as I nod in his direction.

"How are you doing Finnick?" I ask, as he shrugs.

"Better than Nick." Finnick says as he walks off as I felt a nudge at my paw, as I look down I see Judy.

"How do you know him?" Judy asked.

"I've had to arrest him a few times." I say as Judy shrugs. I decided to talk to her about something quickly.

"Hey, Judy." I say, as she looks at me.

"Yeah, Ace?" Judy says.

"A word of warning don't take stuff from my car without my permission, you don't know what a lot of that stuff is, and I don't want you getting hurt." I say, as I see Judy smirk.

"Aw, you care about me." Judy coos, as I just roll my eyes.

"Yeah well you maybe an annoying bunny sometimes, but I do care about you as my friend." I say as Judy smiles.

"I think we should get the information." I say, as Judy nods.

"Hey Ace, about the whole trunk thing I'm sorry." Judy says, as I place my paw on her shoulder.

"It's alright Judy, just ask next time." I say as I turn my attention back to Nick.

"Alright Nick, start talking." I say as he lets out a sigh, and begrudgingly tells us.

"I don't know where he is. I only saw where he went." Nick says.

"Great, lets go." Judy says, as she walks towards my car.

"It's not exactly a place for a cute little bunny, and officer Wolfie." Nick says, as Judy and I glare at him.

"Don't call me cute." Judy says walking to my car.

"Don't call me Wolfie." I say as I walk to my car with Nick in tow, as I open the door and pull the seat forward.

"Get in the car." I say as I gesture for Nick to get in.

"Okay, you're the Boss." He says as he gets in. I slide the seat back into place as Judy hops in, as I close the door and I close my trunk, before climbing into the driver's seat as we hit the road following Nicks directions we stopped at Zootopia's Naturalist Club… oh I have a feeling where this is going.

Judy, Nick, and I get out of my car. I grab my sunglasses and I put them on as Judy looked at me in confusion.

"Why are you putting on your sunglasses Ace?" Judy asks as I give her a sly smile, as we walk toward the door.

"You'll see soon Fluff." I say as I open the door as Judy and Nick walk through, as I follow.

We walk through a bead curtain with the smirk never leaving Nicks face, as Judy and I look around seeing an assortment of pots and rugs, and a purple crystal fountain. We walk up to the desk where a Yak was currently meditating with his long fur covering his eyes with flies flying around him, as Judy walks up.

"Um, hi." Judy says quietly as the Yak continues to meditate, as Nick and I just stood back and watched.

"Um hello. Hello. Hello." Judy said her voice getting slightly louder, as the Yak coughed and shook his head spreading the flies, as he reaches up and parts his hair all the while Nick maintains his smirk, and if I didn't know any better I'd say he's been here before.

"Hello, my name is- "Judy starts before she was cut off.

"Woah, you know I'm gonna hit the pause button right there, cause we're all good on Bunny Scout Cookies." The Yak says.

Ouch. Demoted from a Cop to a Bunny Scout in the span of a minute.

"Um, no I'm Officer Hopps ZPD. I'm looking for a missing Mammal Emit Otterton right here." Judy says as she hands the Yak the photo, as he looks at it.

"He may have frequented this establishment." Judy says as the Yak continues to look at the photo before either gasping or breathing I'm not sure which… nope turns out it was a sneeze… he sneezed on the photo.

'Gross.' I think as I wipe off my vest as Nick wipes off his shirt, and Judy ducked for cover.

"Yeah ol' Emit." The Yak says as he gives a little laugh, as he gives the photo back to which Judy shakes off and puts it back in her pocket.

"Haven't seen him in a couple of weeks, but hey you should talk to his yoga instructor. I'd be happy to take you back." The Yak says.

'Here we go.' I think half dreading, and half part being amused at Judy's reaction in a few seconds.

"Oh, thank you so much, I'd appreciate that much more than you could imagine." Judy says not paying attention until she is close enough to the Yaks butt.

"OH! You are naked!" Judy yells scampering back and grabbing onto my leg while closing her eyes, and her ears drooping, as the Yak turns away from the door.

"Huh, oh for sure were a Naturalist Club." The Yak says summing his point, as I look down at Judy.

"Hey Fluff, can you let go of my leg I kinda need it." I say as Judy lets go of my leg, and not a moment later I receive a very hard kick in the shin.

"OW! What was that for?" I ask as I look at the furious look Judy had, as I hold my now aching shin.

"That's why you put on your sunglasses isn't it Aiden?!" Judy yells pointing her finger at me.

"Yeah, I would have given you a pair if I'd known you kicked so hard." I say as I rub my shin before placing my foot back down, as I looked at Judy as she now had a smirk.

"Well I did knock out a rhino in 6 seconds with nothing but my feet." Judy says as she turns back to the Yak, as I thought it over what Judy said if she knocked out a rhino in 6 seconds with nothing but her feet. Oh boy.

'Note to self don't get on her bad side' I think as Nick decided to weigh in while leaning down to Judy.

"Yeah in Zootopia anyone can be anything, and these guys; they be naked." Nick says, as Judy slips from angry back to uncomfortable, as the Yak speaks up.

"Nangi's just on the other side of the Pleasure Pool." He says as he pushes open the door as we look out, and we see many naked animals a Bear, an Elephant, a Zebra and many more, as we look at Hippos playing with a beach ball, and Bears scratching their backs, and Pigs in mud.

Nick apparently seemed to pick up on Judy's uncomfortableness, so he leaned in.

"Oh boy, does this make you uncomfortable? Because if so there's no shame in calling it quits." Nick says as Judy gathers collects herself.

"Yes, there is." Judy says as she walked forward, as nick stood up.

"Wow, that's the spirit." Nick says, as we follow Yax along the path with Judy's look of uncomfortableness shifting into absolute terror.

"Yeah, so most mammals see the Naturalist life is weird." Yax says as we see two Hippos playing volleyball against two Giraffes and failing, and we see a black Leopard tongue cleaning their leg.

"But you know what I say is weird; clothes on Animals." Yax says as we pass a Giraffe getting a drink of water while bending over…I'm going to have nightmares from this.

"Here we go." Yax says as we approach an Elephant who was holding her legs apart.

"As you can see Nangi's an Elephant, so shell totally remember everything. Hey Nangi, these dudes have some questions Emmitt the Otter." Yax says, as I turn on a recorder in my pocket.

"Who?" Nangi asks.

Really, she doesn't remember a Mammal who is in her class.

"Uh Emmitt Otterton, been coming to your yoga class for like six years." Yax says, as Judy walks closer using the photo to shield her eyes.

"I have no memory of this Beaver." Nangi says.

"He's an Otter actually." I say, as Nangi changes positions.

"He was here a couple of Wednesdays ago. Remember?" Yax asks.

"Nope." Nangi says.

"Yeah, he was wearing a green cable knit sweater vest, and a new pair of corduroy slacks. Oh, and a paisley tie real tight remember that Nangi?" Yax says, as Judy gets out her pen and notepad. Her feeling of uncomfortableness gone, as I let the recorder do its work.

"No." Nangi says.

"Yeah, we both walked him, out and he got into this big old white car with a silver trim; needed a tune up the third cylinder wasn't firing remember?" Yax asked.

"Nope." Nangi said changing position again now on her head, as nick and I looked at her in confusion, before focusing back on Judy.

"Uh, you didn't happen to catch the license plate number, did you?" Judy askes.

"Oh, for sure. It was 29THD03. Wow this is a lot of great info thank you." Judy says as she puts away her notepad, and I turn off the recorder.

"Told you Nangi has a mind like a steel trap. I wish I had a memory like an Elephant." Yax says, as I look at him in astonishment.

This mammal said he wants to be like an Elephant, and he just told us all the information we needed. I say he puts the Elephant species to shame. Well that's the danger of stereotypes.

Judy, Nick, and I made our way back out through the door, as Nick adjusted his tie.

"Well I had a ball; you are welcome for the clue and seeing, as how any moron can run a plate. I will take that pen and bid you adieu." Nick says as he bent over and extended his paw, as he expected to be handed the pen, as Judy realized something.

"The plate. I can't run the plate; Oh, I'm not in the system yet." Judy says taping the pen on her chin in thought, as she turned to me.

"Give me the pen please." Nick begs, as Judy ignores him.

"Ace, can you run the plate?" Judy asks as I nod with a smirk, as I just got an idea.

"Yeah, I can, but it will take a couple of hours of which we can't waste, but I do happen to know a Fox who knows someone at the DMV." I say as Nick looks at me in either shock, or annoyance.

Don't look at me like that. I can't do everything for Judy; it is her case as well.

"Oh, your right we don't have time." Judy says, as she gives Nick a smirk.

"What was it you said, any moron can run a plate. Gosh if only there were a moron around who were up to the task." Judy says with a hint of teasing to her tone, as Nick stands up straight.

"I did what you two asked; you can't keep me on the hook forever." Nick says.

"Well Nick its not forever, we only have 36 hours left to solve this case, so can you run the plate or not Nick?" I ask as I give him a smile, because I know he knows someone who can run the plate.

"Actually, I just remembered I have a pal at the DMV." Nick says.

"Great, let's head out." I say as we walk back to my car, as I unlock it and I pull the seat forward to let Nick in. Once he was settled in I slid the seat back as I allowed Judy to hop in. I closed the door, and I walked back around to the driver's side, I got a text on my communicator.

'Need any more supplies?'- E.

'Not yet, I'll let you know when I do.' I text.

'Alright, keep me posted.'- E.

'Gotcha.' I sent the final text as I put the communicator back in my pocket, as I climbed in the driver's side and we headed off towards the DMV

After a few minutes we arrived, as I pulled into a parking spot next to a van.

"Flash is the fastest guy in there." Nick says as I turn off my car as we get out, and head towards the front doors.


	4. AN

I'm sorry everyone that there hasn't been a lot of updates. I recently got sick, and I've been fighting off and with my mind clouded, so I've been having writers block so again I'm sorry for not updating. I love you guys for your continued support, so in other words thank you. 


End file.
